


Kids In The Dark

by SarcasmAndMisery



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cute BFF Minewt, Fluff, Kids AU, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, alternative universe, homophobic parents, idk - Freeform, nothing bad happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasmAndMisery/pseuds/SarcasmAndMisery
Summary: Minewt kid!AU I found half-finished on my laptop that I thought I'd finish.Loosely inspired by the line: "Little boys are bold and they're told they don't hold little boys' hands" from Over The Rainbow by Todrick Hall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this on my laptop half-finished and I read through it and liked it so I finished it and here it is. Yeah, that's how it happened, basically.  
> Hope you like it.

It's not that Minho's dumb, it's just that he doesn't know much yet. Well, he is still only five years old. As a recently turned six-year-old, I'm clearly older and wiser than my best friend. I know far more than his tiny little five-year-old brain could possibly know. And I'm taller than him, since my six-year-old legs are far longer than those five-year-old ones, so I can run faster than him. I even raced him to prove it once, and I won, of course.

And even though I'm older than him, and smarter than him, and better than him in school, and I'm a faster runner, and I'm more likeable, he's still the best person I've ever met. We've been friends since we were little babies; my mum and Minho's mum are best friends, so it just made sense for us to get along. I like him. He makes me laugh.

"Do you know what kissing is?" He asks me one day, as we're busy walking along our favourite river bank. We come here every Sunday to walk my dog, Bark, with our mums and my sister, Lizzy. Lizzy's at a friend's house, but our mums are behind us, chatting as they walk along. We've somehow managed to get rather far away from them now, but I can still hear them laughing and talking, and I can see them through trees when I turn around.

I look up at Minho, eyebrows furrowed. "No."

I expect a smug look because Minho knows something I don't for once. But he just nods and continues to balance on the log he's decided to walk on instead of the ground, where I elected to stay.

Of course, I get curious when our conversation dips to a silence. "What's kissing?"

He smiles down at me from the log. "I saw it on TV yesterday. My dad told me you do it when you like someone."

"What is it?" I ask innocently, staring up at him as I walk by his side.

"It's where you put your lips on someone else's and sort of...wiggle your mouths around a bit." He explains with a hand movement that seems to explain what he's trying to say. I furrow my eyebrows.

"I think I've seen mum and dad do that," I say half-heartedly, because my mind is preoccupied with a question. "Why would people do that? Is it fun?"

Minho shrugs, hopping off the log to reach my side again. "I've never tried it." He says.

I nod and watch my feet as they crush the dry leaves on the ground. We walk for a moment, thinking, before I get an idea. “We should try it.”

Minho looks up at me like he was waiting for me to say something like that. “Yeah, we should.”

I lean in without thinking, still walking, puckering my lips because I’m sure I’ve seen someone do that on TV. Minho pushes me back, shaking his head.

“Wait, wait.” He ushers and steps away from me as I pull myself back. “Dad said you can only do it if you really like someone.”

“Why?” I ask. “What happens if you don’t like someone and you do kissing with them?”

“I don’t know.” Minho’s face turns grave all of a sudden, his skin paling. “Maybe you get food poisoning. Or die. Or maybe it’s illegal.”

I widen my eyes, nerves knot in my stomach. “Wow, that sounds dangerous.”

“Yeah,” Minho replies. “We better be sure then. Do you really, really like me?”

“You’re my best friend, of course, I like you,” I answer with a grin, showing off the gap in my teeth where my first tooth fell out. Minho smiles back at me before he stops walking to face me completely.

“And I like you.” He says with a decided face. “So we can do kissing?”

“Yep.” I agree, still grinning. No one does anything for a second, but I decide it’s Minho’s job to initiate whatever this is.

Minho eventually realises this, and he leans in first, his lips almost hitting mine before I close the space between our faces.

There’s a moment of uncertainty as we stand there, attached at the mouths. It almost seems like a grown-up feeling, not something a six-year-old me is used to. I don’t know whether to move or pull back or push forward or just stand there awkwardly, which is what I elect to do after a second.

But Minho seems to choose the opposite. His lips move against mine in a simple yet new way, something I almost enjoy.

I feel fuzzy in my stomach, and my eyes drop closed like they’re too heavy to hold up. Kissing is fun, I think. My very little experience with it isn’t much to go on yet, but I think I like it. My mind doesn’t really have the capacity to do anything, every thought seems to have melted into slime and I don’t quite know what to do.

Minho’s the one who’s seen this on TV, so he knows what he’s doing. I let him move his lips on mine as I stand there dazedly, frozen, my arms dotting with goose-bumps. He holds my neck with one of his tiny five-year-old hands, keeping my head steady, while the other hand holds my waist, just residing there.

I sigh, for some reason, I sigh. Almost a sigh of relief. I like this. This is fun.

“Minho!” I suddenly hear from a few yards away from us. It takes me a moment to notice Minho’s lips aren’t on mine anymore, and I feel almost disappointed. I open my eyes to see my best friend staring stubbornly at his mother, who’s grabbed him and pulled him away from me.

“Minho, no!” The woman scolds him as she drops to her knees to match his height. Her son gives her a confused face, only now do I realise how red he is. How red we both are. Are we blushing?

I feel my heart drop to my feet as I see just how angry Minho’s mother seems to be. I don’t want to be in trouble.

“What?” Minho asks, looking up at me before back at his mother. The woman brushes some dirt off of his shirt and looks up at my mum, who’s pulled me closer to her to hold me at her hip. Not that I notice. Not that I care.

“I’m sorry, Sandy, we left him in front of the TV last night and he flipped to some of _those_ channels.” Minho’s mother murmurs, breathing out like she’s stressed. I tilt my head to the side in a questioning gesture; _those channels?_

I look up at my mother for an explanation, but just as she’s about to open her mouth to say something, Minho speaks up again.

“What? Did I do something wrong?” He asks, looking at me for some sort of answer, but I just shrug anxiously at him. His mother turns to him, her nostrils flaring and her eyebrows furrowing in the classic ‘angry mum’ look Minho gets a lot.

“What do you two think you were doing?” She asks sternly. Minho looks at me again, more confused than anything.

“We were doing kissing.” He states to his mother. “Dad said people do it when they like each other.”

I nod, stepping forward to quickly, nervously add. “He’s my best friend so I like him, we’re not going to die.”

To say I get a confused look would be an understatement, but the woman shakes it off after a second.

“Minho, little boys don’t kiss little boys.” She announces, exhaling. “It’s not right.”

“Why?” Minho asks daringly. “It’s fun.”

His mother doesn’t say anything for a second, she just stares at him, before words finally make their way out of her lipstick-lined mouth. “Wouldn’t it be more fun to kiss Lizzy? Or another little girl instead of a boy?”

Lizzy? What does Lizzy have to do with anything?

Minho makes a puzzled look. He pauses, he opens his mouth and closes it again before eventually speaking. “Well, I’ve never done kissing with a girl before, so I don’t know.”

I feel somewhat hurt by that. Minho should only be kissing people he really likes, and as his best friend, I hold the title. He shouldn’t be thinking about kissing a girl. Girls are smelly and annoying. Boys rule.

“So why don’t you try it?” Minho’s mother suggests as her forehead crinkles encouragingly. “You too, Newt. Kissing boys is wrong, you should be kissing girls.”

“But-” I begin; I feel like I could tear up any second. I stop speaking when Minho gives me a look that suggests that he wouldn’t mind the idea of doing what his mother had said. Oh, what’s the point? If Minho wants to do some kissing with people he’ll never like as much as me, fine. It’s his own choice. He’s the one who’ll get arrested for loveless kissing.

“Right.” His mother smiles, standing up. “Good boys. Now let’s get you home.”

Minho grins at me and skips along at his mother’s side, jumping back onto his log to start balancing again. But I stay on the ground, sulking to an extent.

“Girls are stupid,” I mutter as I walk along next to my mum. “Minho’s my best friend. No one’s ever going to like him more than me, he should only be doing kissing with me.”

My mother looks down at me, smiling. “You’ll understand when you’re older.”

I wonder what that means.


End file.
